1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an information processing apparatus, a method for controlling the image processing apparatus, a method for controlling the information processing apparatus, and a storage medium, which are for estimating, if a defect occurs in a printer, a point of the defect.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as the performance of an electrophotographic apparatus has been improved, there has been provided an electrophotographic apparatus which realizes image quality equal to that of an offset printing machine. It is essential to maintain high image quality in order to operate the apparatus in a similar way to the printing machine, but a long-time use deteriorates a printer of an electrophotographic apparatus to possibly cause abnormality in the image quality of the image output from the printer. It is difficult to automatically detect an “abnormal image” caused by such deterioration, by using a sensor or the like. In many cases, a serviceman or the like receives a request for repair from a user and repairs the printer. However, it is difficult to express the abnormal image in words. Even though unevenness is observed, for example, if detailed information such as the direction in which the unevenness occurs, the frequency of the unevenness, and the cycle thereof is unknown, the cause cannot be identified. For this reason, when the user notifies the serviceman of the abnormal image, the serviceman has been required to visit a site and confirm the abnormality in the image quality. The serviceman who visits the site used to estimate the defective point, identify related service parts, return to a service center to acquire the service parts, and then visit the user again to respond to the abnormality. Performing such processes incurs many costs for the transportation of the serviceman and causes downtime because the machine cannot be used until the repair ends, which significantly decreases the user productivity.
In view of the foregoing, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-22232 discusses a technique for easily identifying an “abnormal image” by outputting an image from a printer, acquiring a scanned image of the output image, and detecting abnormality.
However, the prior art does not mention the individual variations among scan devices used in identifying the abnormal image and the deterioration thereof. While a scanner mounted in an electrophotographic apparatus satisfies specific standards, the standards are based on the assumption that they are applied to normal copying or transmission processing. For this reason, the standards allow individual variations to a certain extent so long as they do not bother the user, so variations such as those in color reproduction characteristics and resolution variations, for example, have been observed. In addition, even through the use of the scanner for a long time deteriorates the performance of the scanner, in many cases, the deterioration does not matter so much for performing copying or transmission processing.
On the other hand, the technique for identifying the “abnormal image” requires higher scanner accuracy, as compared with the case of copying or the like, because the abnormality in the image quality needs to be confirmed. This causes such a problem that applying the scanner mounted in the electrophotographic apparatus affects the result due to the influence of individual variations and deterioration of the scanners, so that the abnormality in the image quality cannot be accurately confirmed.
Since different correction units for respective items such as color and resolution are required for calibrating the scanner itself, the user needs to execute a plurality of correction processes in advance, which lowers work efficiency. Furthermore, a managed chart which satisfies the standards is required to calibrate the scanner, which incurs costs. In addition, it is difficult to maintain accuracy because the chart itself deteriorates.
The technique for merely identifying the “abnormal image” requires the serviceman to estimate the cause of the “abnormal image,” which may vary depending on the skill of the serviceman. If the result is inappropriate, the serviceman needs to repeat processes of estimating the cause of the “abnormal image” and handling the case. Consequently, the downtime is not solved and the user productivity is decreased.